


I think I saw a cute birdieboy

by anoncitomikolino



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fanart, Jason Todd is Catlad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: A surprise encounter between a birdie and a kitten





	I think I saw a cute birdieboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [join_the_conga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_the_conga/gifts).



> This is for join_the_conga, I hope you like this! <3 uxu

AU where Ja becomes Catwoman's sidekick and becomes Stray. One night he finally meets with Batman's sidekick Robin on a rooftop, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship/rivalry? or would they follow their mentor's path...? (they do asbdhas).


End file.
